


6, 9, 12 - Идеальный подарок

by porzellan_maria



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Detectives, Fantasy, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porzellan_maria/pseuds/porzellan_maria
Summary: - Я хочу отомстить...-Хорошо.- Дженсену Эклзу...-Дальше.- Самым мучительным для него способом...- Прекрасно - мне нравится простор для фантазии.- И я должен за этим наблюдать и подольше ...хочу растянуть этот процесс...- Не вопрос, а голову Дженсену мы уже отрезать не будем?- Ну, это будет финальный акцент, когда я стану ... президентом.- ЦРУ? ФБР?- Нет, "Уорнер Бразерс".- Бросай кости, Коллинз, встретимся через 10 лет!





	

6:Драконы и другие фантастические существа

...подарок, подарок, как надоели покупатели с этими слюнявыми объяснениями, зачем они пришли в эту антикварную лавку потратить или не свои деньги - чеки, или купить чье-то время, внимание или интерес, вот если бы у него спросили, что ему подарить, то  
идеальным рождественским подарком стала бы  
...его голова, с прекрасной лепкой черепа, нужно сказать,  
его череп просто великолепно выглядел бы, исполненным из золота,а слоновая кость с изумрудами -идеальный выбор для глаз...  
но что попусту терять время и мечтать о несбыточном, нужно просто принять решение и начать действовать, по плану, написать план для начала, ну или обдумать,  
а пока нужно написать список необходимых вещей:

\- скальпель (хирургическая сталь, подарок благодарного клиента);

\- обоюдоострый нож (антиквариат неясного провенанса, прекрасное состояние лезвия наводит на мысли о подделке, ручка отделана кожей морского ската, как принято было у японцев);

\- севрская фарфоровая масленка - корова и светкая молочница(18 век, идеальное, "музейное" состояние, по легенде владельца - изначально принадлежала Марии-Антуанетте, а потом Жозефине Богарне ) с магическими игральными костями-восьмигранниками из нефрита (Китай, антикварная вещица) - все это обошлось, как Бруклинский мост в свое время, но того стоит;

\- золотая чаша для собирания крови (копия скифской чаши с тремя лошадиными головами, провенанс мутен и кровав, как и у любых исторических сокровищ);

\- серебряный поднос с гравировкой - герб, инициалы (фамильная драгоценность, все, что осталось, не проигранным в карты блудливыми предками);

\- голова Дженсена Эклз...

Внезапно зазвеневшие колокольчики сообщили, что пора заняться работой...

\- Да, сейчас мы уже открываемся! Как же я могу пропустить такого важного клиента, как вы, миссис Кроули...

"Вот же - рыжая сука могла бы и поспать подольше,а не появляться в такую рань, видно, побила горшки с любовничком...", - мысль не успела закруглиться, как мисс Кроули мгновенно преобразилась - вместо слегка блеклой и томной дамы, в дорогой шубе до пола и с прекрасно уложенными в парикмахерской тициановскими кудрями, перед ним теперь стояла рыжая фурия с короткой стрижкой в черной шелковой комбинации до колен. У ее босых ног черный дым свивался как призрачно-черная змея, кроваво-красный педикюр напоминал капли крови. Потом фривольное видение с легким хлопком исчезло, оставив запах озона и захлопнув дверь так, что табличка, возвещавшая о времени работы магазина перевернулась, ролеты на витринах синхронно упали, создав приглушенное освещение, сразу же омолодившее рыжую... ведьму. Совершенно ясно, что это была именно ведьма, об этом буквально кричал ее амулет-пентаграмма, налившийся пульсирующим ярко-алым светом в глубоком декольте дамы. И воздух зазвенел от ее пронзительного вопля:

\- Коллинз, зря ты так громко и неуважительно думаешь о даме, это нехорошо. Я сегодня добрая, а в следующий раз я забуду, что я леди, и тогда, уже в полночь ты закончишь свою жалкую жизнь в виде чучела таксы рядом с камином в загородном доме. Представь только - пьяные гости будут тушить сигары о твою плешивую голову,а безмозглые детки будут дергать тебя за хвост и тыкать своими пальчиками в твои блеклые глазенки, и самое главное - эти муки будут длится вечно!  
-Но...  
\- Не перебивай, никогда не перебивай меня, есть и хорошая новость - я могу тебе помочь с твоим... подарком, если ты сначала поможешь мне. Бартер, баш на баш, как говорится. Что-то не слышу радостных криков, да и блеска в глазах тоже не вижу, что такое, Коллинз, ты уже передумал? Неудивительно, что тебя не выбрали...

-Мисс Кроули, постойте, вы на полном серьезе предлагаете мне довериться слову ... ведьмы? Я все правильно понял?

\- Ну, я же доверилась маньяку-политику? Безработному политику и тайному маньяку-фетишисту, если точно сформулировать то, на что ты тратишь свою жалкую жизнь, но довольно переливать из пустого в порожнее - ты же согласен на сделку?

\- Я не знаю, что вы...ты от меня хочешь... Как мне правильно к Вам обратиться, м-м... мисс Кроули?

\- Можешь называть меня Ровеной. Это уже лучше, но все равно ты все еще мямлишь и краснеешь, будто бедный родственник за праздничным столом. Ты должен точно сформулировать свое желание, и я смогу сказать, что нужно мне... Итак...

\- Я хочу отомстить...

-Хорошо.

\- Дженсену Эклзу...

-Дальше.

\- Самым мучительным для него способом...

\- Прекрасно - мне нравится простор для фантазии.

\- И я должен за этим наблюдать и подольше ...хочу растянуть этот процесс...

\- Не вопрос, а голову Дженсену мы уже отрезать не будем?

\- Ну, это будет финальный акцент, когда я стану ... президентом.

\- ЦРУ? ФБР?

\- Нет, "Уорнер Бразерс".

\- Бросай кости, Коллинз, встретимся через 10 лет!

***

-Опять что-то с проводкой в этом трейлере! Кто-то должен разобраться с этими шутниками, черные отпечатки лап на потолке, чешуйки во всех углах, мелочь на полу!  
(Ну, у кого-то были золотые соверены, но не всех зовут Джаред, мистер Занудиша)  
-Миша, у нас есть алиби, мы были в баре с Дженсеном, зажигали до утра...  
(Боже, Джаред, заткнись!)  
\- В каком баре? Я не расслышал.  
(Завтра в твоем трейлере одновременно поломается туалет и замок в двери заклинит, если ты не уймешься, мистер Длинный нос!)  
\- Да, это тут недалеко...  
(Джаред, тебе это не понравится, но Коллинзу это знать не нужно, извини...)  
\- Черт, Миша! Я не знаю, как это получилось, тебе придется сейчас переодеться!  
\- Ничего, только ты тоже будь начеку, Падалеки, не только у тебя кофе может пролиться...  
(Ну, все, хватит!)  
\- Надеюсь, что это ты так неудачно пошутил, Миша!  
-Дженсен, как тебе всегда удается так бесшумно появляться?  
(Я еще и не такое умею, надоедливый ты наш, но всему свое время)  
\- Дженсен, представь себе,я не могу вспомнить, как назывался тот бар, где мы вчера отрывались!  
(Конечно, не вспомнишь,я же только что стер эти воспоминания!)  
\- Джаред, Миша, вы, конечно, очень приятные собеседники,а работать мы сегодня уже не должны? Почему съемки не начинаются?  
(Я-то знаю, но это секрет и... сюрприз!)  
-Действительно, где наши гримеры и вообще все? Это что розыгрыш?  
(Почти угадал, крылатый, это просто французская ошибка, наслаждайся!)  
**  
-Дженсен, ты понимаешь, что происходит?  
\- Сэмми, признайся, ты с Касом скурил косячок? Ты раз третий меня называешь Дженсеном, как и Кас, кстати. Не помню такого, так, для протокола, ты - Сэм Винчестер, охотник, круглый сирота,а я - твой брат, Дин...  
\- Дженсен, хорош прикалываться, ты что не видишь, где мы находимся? Это же...  
\- Ад и преисподняя! Руби? Что здесь делает эта тварь?  
\- Эй, полегче на поворотах... Дженсен, ты с ума сошел? что в этой фляжке было? Бензин?  
\- Кас, что за дрянь ты подсунул Сэмми?  
(Тебе не понравится ответ, Дженсен, все только начинается, это пока легкая разминка...)  
**  
\- Мистер Падалеки, вот другая рубашка...  
\- Нужно, наверное, пить витамины, просто какие-то провалы в памяти, абсолютно не помню, как это произошло...  
(Я тоже ничего не понимаю, я давно подозревал, что Коллинз только прикидывается шутом, сегодня же все и выясним)  
\- Миша, ты пойдешь сегодня с нами в бар?

**Author's Note:**

> провенанс - история происхождения антиквариата, картины, значительно влияет на цену.


End file.
